Arlo
Background Arlo is one of the Silver King's children, and by extension, a prince of Eltmur. He is from the same clutch as Zotira, but he hatched late, and is much younger by consequence. He has been stationed in Alivast to learn about humans and participate in air defense of the city. At his father's request, he has been given the additional duties of acting as a guard at The Sweet Dragon, taking over for Uromajister whose duties at the bar recently ended. Personality Arlo has been defined by both his father and his sister as one thing; an asshole. He lives up to this description, being haughty, egotistical, rude, and sullen. Due to his relative youth, he comes off as an angsty teenager. He also shows the characteristic pride of dragons, disregarding mortals unless he has been specifically instructed to listen to them. One point where Arlo has surpassed his sister is that he has mastered the common tongue. Arlo is legalistic to a fault, refusing to break even minor rules even when offered the chance without repercussions. He uses this legalism as a club to avoid doing things he doesn't want to do unless specifically ordered by those who have authority over him. Arlo also refuses to transform into his draconic form unless he is needed for the aerial defense of the city. Relationships Silver King The Silver King is Arlo's father, though the Silver King is very blunt about thinking he's a prick. Arlo, for his part, believes the King to be a fool for having such interest in mortals. He has said that his father hasn't taught him very much, and that he has no qualms with people who insult him. Zotira "Oh, he's not angry, he's just an asshole" ~ Zotira Zotira and Arlo appear to have a strained relationship, no doubt complicated by Arlo's behavioral and attitude issues. Zotira has insisted that Arlo isn't angry, and that his stand-offish nature is just due to his personality. Remy After setting aside his grudges against the Silver King and coming to see eye-to-eye with him, Remy became concerned Arlo may come to repeat the mistakes his father made by acting rashly. Remy tested Arlo's resolve and strength in the Sweet Dragon's new Fight Pit, a gambit that nearly got him killed. Arlo disregarded Remy's input as he is not an owner of the bar, and thusly not one of the people he's been instructed to obey. Arlo is confused and annoyed by Remy's insistence at calling him 'boy' and his demands for respect because he view's himself as clearly superior. Greckles In a gesture of goodwill, Greckles offered to share a drink with Arlo. Arlo responded with confusion as to why Greckles was pressuring him into underage drinking. It was a very awkward exchange. Greckles has tried to bond with the dragon on other occasions, with no success. Task Despite being a fraction of Arlo's size, the kobold is remarkably effective at browbeating the dragon into obedience, though Arlo apparenly only obeys because he's been ordered to by his father, and Task's role as one of the Sweet Dragon's owners gives him authority over the surly teen. Meryl Though they have not met while on-screen, Monty has made it clear the two of them do not care for one another and Meryl is often quite angry with him. Apparently Meryl can not stand Arlo and the dragon has antagonized her by calling her "peasant girl", making fun of her hair, and making other snide remarks in addition to refusing to get out of her way when she is trying to sweep up, and generally being an asshole. His opinion of humans came out the most with the young woman as he saw her as nothing more than chaff to be ruled by dragons. Panic has had a "conversation" with Arlo where he suggested that the dragon treat Meryl with a modicum of respect. Arlo relented and will call her by her name instead of simply "peasant girl". Trivia * When he was first mentioned by the Silver King, he was named "Ardo". This was a slip of the tongue and corrected when he was introduced to the party. * Arlo is in possession of a magic necklace that allows him to polymorph into a humanoid form, despite his young age. * When Arlo and his sister speak, it is in a Germanic accent. Whether this is a dialect of silver dragons or just a dialect of the region they're from is unknown. * Arlo's favorite food is rosemary rotisserie chicken. * Task was able to tease out what Arlo likes (that isn't subjugating peasants) - Carriage Racing. Category:The Sweet Dragon Employees Category:Dragons Category:NPC